The five elements
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: To an extent kagome learns she is one of the five elements of the earth what happens when she reunites with her family will she kill naraku or will she die trying
1. chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

FAIRY:hahaha suck ass you punta

ME:you know what GAAAHHH*starts chasing fairy with axe* im gonna chop off those pretty wings of your

Fairy:Waittt i swear please before you chop my wings can i do the disclaimer

ME:FEH as long as i get to kill you after

FAIRY:YEA YEA

 **THIS GIRL SAHARA369 DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA (BUT I DO)**

COPS:WHEO WHEO

FAIRY*POOF*

ME:THAT BITCH SHE DIDNT STICK TO HER PROMISE AND NOW IM GOING TO JAIL NOOOOO

COPS:keep your hands where we can see them

 **LET THE STORY** _ **BEGIN**_

Hi im kagome higurashi about a year ago i learned im a time traveling priestess i travel with my faithful companions to collect a cursed jewel called the shikon no tama that i accidentally broke into a million tiny shards but now i have people i care for people i love there's the tajiya sango and her faithful twin tailed neko demon cat kilala the fox demon kitsune shippo the lecherous monk preist miroku and our only beloved team leader a half breed inuyasha.

Today is my 18th birthday i thought it was going to be normal but are my birthdays ever normal i mean come on me falling down a well on my 15th birthday only to be scared outta my wits is not your typical birthday but as i was saying it is my 18th birthday i thought it was going to be normal until...

 **TBC...**

ME:MWAHAHAHA A CLIFFY

FAIRY:you jackass

ME:huh your back since when

FAIRY:i was flying in front of your freaking face this WHOLE TIME

ME:really

FAIRY:mhm

ME:COOL

FAIRY*shakes head*so freaking stupid

ME:I HEARD THAT oh yea you promised your wing sooooo...HAND EM BAD BOYS OVER

FAIRY:GAHHHHHH

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

FAIRY:please oh kami help me GAHHHHH NOOOO


	2. chapter 2

Me:come out come out wherever you are

Me:THIS is taking to long you know what forget you I'll do the disclaimer my self

FAIRY:SHE DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA

Me: FOUND YOU

FAIRY:NOOOOO

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

"mom have you seen my bag mom MOM"

 _'is that gas i smell oh shit the kitchen'_ kagome races into the kitchen to find a big fire already started

"FIREEE" all three of her family members race downstairs each have a fire extinguisher souta starts by walking foward until he slips his fire extinguisher rolls from his hand kagome tries to find it until she walks foward amd slips on it sending her into the fire

"NOOOO MAMA"

"KAGOMEE" her brother yells trying to reach for her until its to late he grabs his mothers fire extinguisher and puts the fire out only to come face to face with a not scroched scared and confused kagome

"sis"

"what just happened" she looked at her mother who was looking at her with guilt in her eyes

"mama what's wrong with me" she started trembling

"kagome there's something you need to know" she said stepping foward

" YOU THINK I FELL INTO FIRE AND I DIDNT BURN TO ASHES"she screamed

"kagome please dont yell I'll tell you everything outside kagome wanted to know so she nodded her head yes and followed her mom to the well house

"tell me"

"well how do i start"

"how bout from the um let me see THE BEGINNING" she scolded her mother

"ok ok well it all started"

 **flashback**

 _we had just moved into the shrine me your father your grandpa and a baby souta after about a week into we moved into the shrine i noticed the well house so i checked it out but that same day two people with a baby showed up they looked really injured i didnt know what to do until_

 _"lady of the future please take care of our daughter kagome she is our only child she is fire be careful and tell her the truth when the time is right"_

 _i was so scared that i nodded yes and took you in i thought it was all a dream when i woke up but i found you right next to me when i woke up so i figured it wasnt a dream and we took you in you lived a normal life until today_

 _ **flashback end**_

"so you see your a fire baby and was born in the past"

"WELL THAT FREAKING SUCKS WHY **DO ALL** MY BIRTHDAYS END UP SO FREAKING CRAPPY"she yelled

"hear me out kagome they came back a day later to give me your stuff"

"really" she nodded so kagome followed her "mother" up to the attic korari went into the attic while kagome stayed on the main floor waiting for her mothers return then a few minutes later her mother came down with a black bag with a fire mark on it

"in here is everything you'll need to go on your journey to the North"

"journey why am i going on a journey to the north"

"to find the other elements"

"other elements?"she questioned

"yes there's fire,wood,earth,water and metal thats your real family now change pack your bag and go find home"

"who said i wanted to go on this journey" she said stubbornly

"you have to go"

"can i tell my friends"

"yes but only one"

"fine I'll go but only if i can take sango and shippo with me"

"yea yea now go get dressed" she shooed her daughter upstairs

 **five minutes later kagome came down in**

A black caped hoody the insides red she also had a tight strapless dress that hugged her curves with flames at the bottom the dress stopped mid thigh she also had on black wedged shoes that went to her knees her hair had red streaks her eye's were a misty grey with a red shine she had black lipstick and black eyeshadow.

"looking good" her mother nodded

"this this right here is WAY to much black but i guess it works for me" she twirled around

"here are your swords kasai and yogan there is a power where only you can acheive and its called moyasu and sukochi and your pet bird phoenix you can call him by

saying fenikkusu but you must train your powers before you go into battle"

"ok mama i have to go" she grabbed the swords and bag and ran to the well house

 _'I'll show them I'm not weak'_

 **TBC...**

ME:HAHAHAHA I GOT THE WINGS

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Kagome Higurashi jumped into the well excited to show her friends the new her once she was outta the well she called her phoenix bird

"Fenikkusu" she waited then the earth around her started shaking

 **WITH THE INUTACHI**

The all were sleep nothing stirred that is until the inutachi group felt something that seemed as an earthquake so they grabbed there rightful weapon and raced to the well

 **WITH KAGGY**

Soon after the rumbling stopped a fire bird appeared in front of kagome she jumped onto it's back and stood waiting for her faithful companions just to shock them more she put on her hoody to cover her face that's when they arrived

"inuyasha who is that" sango asked

"i dont know but whoever or whatever it is im killing it so he unsheathed tetsusaiga but before he could attack kagome pulled off her hoody and laughed

"kagome"sango and inuyasha whispered

"Lady kagome will you bear my child"sango walked over to the lecherous monk and knocked him unconscious

"nee-chan is that really you"

All kagome did was nod her head yes

"i have to tell you and shippo something"

"really nee-chan"

"yes now come on fenikkusu doesnt bite" kagome teased while inuyasha gawked at how many curves she had he was so in thought he hadn't realized kagome sango kilala and shippo left.

 **WITH KAGGY**

" so what do you need to talk about nee-chan" sango asked casually

 _so kagome explained everything to her sister_

"and you wanna take me and shippo"

"yea pretty much but if you dont want to you dont have to no one is fo--" Sango cut her off

"non-sense nee-chan it would be an honor and im pretty sure shippo doesn't mind either right shippo" she turned to the kitsune

"right aunty sango"he smiled cutely making the girls laugh

"so when you guy's wanna leave" kagome asked

"how bout tomorrow and can we tell the guy's"

"actually sango about that i can only tell you guy's ok so please dont say anything to inuyasha or miroku we'll leave tomorrow night when the boy's are asleep ok"

"k" sango responded sadly

"fenikkusu go home"

The phoenix sqawked in joy as it did a u-turn and went back home.

 **TBC...**

 ** _REVIEW_**


	4. chapter 4

Me:i wanna go to bed get outta bed doc

Doc:keh you wish as if i would get up

Me*growls*

Doc:i have your prescription sahara

Me:you see these pills right here shove them ALL of them plus the container up your ass *storms off*

Doc:well looks like she's not doing the disclaimer

 **THAT GIRL SAHARA369 DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Once they reached the hut all four of them walked in only to be tackled by a pissed half demon and a lecherous monk.

"where did you guy's go" inuyasha growled out

"well that's for us to know and you to find out" kagome whispered the last part but he still heard her

"inuyasha get off of us" she struggled

"nope" he responded with a mischievous grin "not until you tell us were you went

" i said NO" they all stared in disbelief at the young miko then she started to catch on fire then she pushed both boys away and made a pink barrier on her side of the room and then disappeared through the door sango was about to follow but she got pushed back

"ah kagome" she held her now Smokey hand when they suddenly heard

" **FENIKKUSU TAKE ME HOME MY REAL HOME UP NORTH I CANT STAY HERE IT'S TO DANGEROUS"** the phoenix followed his master's instructions but before fenikkusu could take off inuyasha growled from the hut

"kagome if you leave then how will we find the shards" kagome jumped off fenikkusu and walked into the hut

" you **BASTARD** that's all you can think of right now are your precious jewel shards well fine take them" she took of the necklace and threw them at him "and as for looking for the shards you can go ask that **DEAD** clay pot of yours i bet it would be an honor for the both of you because I'm done putting up with this Bullshit" she turned on her heel and was about to leave.

"sango shippo the offer still stands i will only wait ten to fifteen minutes if you do not make a choice i will leave by myself" she walked out of her barrier and waited as she said she would

"offer what **OFFER** is she talking about" inuyasha growled furiously

"I-I cant tell you" she got up grabbed hiraikotsu then she grabbed kilala

"kagome i have made a decision" then she stepped back when her friend appeared on the outside of the barrier

"and that is"

"I'll go I'll go with you" kagome nodded her head and said

"shippo only two minutes left are you coming or are you staying" shippo started crying and jumped onto sango's shoulder as if saying yes so kagome disbanded only one half of the barrier the side with her **FRIENDS** in it they walked to the bird when kagome saw they were on fenikkusu she walked father into the hut when she reached the front of the boy's barrier she kneeled in front of inuyasha

"oh inuyasha I'm doing this for good my good and of course kikyo's own good i will let go of the barrier after i have left i advise you not to follow us for i am not ready to face you but just know i love you stay a half demon inuyasha and maybe we'll meet later" she got up and dusted herself off she grabbed her hoody and threw it over her red streaked hair she turned and walked off

"kagome" inuyasha whispered then kagome took off into the night.

 **TBC...**


End file.
